Supamike
Supamike is a male pirate on the Meridian Ocean and prior to the ocean merge could be found on the Viridian Ocean. His favorite shack and all his belongings reside on although he used to live on Tigerleaf Mountain and for a brief stay lived on Kirin Island. He has been playing for 3 years. Supamike has recently become "Puzzled" with expeditions until he ran one himself (He has noticed that the more pirates on a ship, the more treasure spawns). He has a lot of trophies including almost all of the old Atlantean trophies, But none from the cursed isles (He has never been there before). He has a cat called Meow Meow (given to him by a friend), two dogs of different colors both of which are called Reign of fire (capitalization varies) and a ginger rat called Ratty. Relationships He has two sisters playing puzzle pirates named Wolfiebite and Vampyretiger. He has 3 shacks, one on , one on , and one on which he lives in (roommate: Littlelassy). He has had alot of previous friends but lost them all after going dormant for a year. Vampyretiger and Wolfiebite began playing because they had saw supamike playing on his own before and decided they liked puzzle pirates. Ck is his friend that he met after jobbing in a crew. He used to have a friend called Gela before he went dormant. After coming back from being dormant, He found his old friend Wiske to still be playing, and they are now friends again. Puzzling He is not very good at Carpentry or Sailing, but he likes Foraging, Blacksmithing, Shipwrightery, Bilging, Treasure haul, Swordfighting, and Rumble. He used to be good at Carpentry until he began using a laptop. After alot of recent practice, He has become extremely skilled with one on one Swordfighting and won his fencer trophy. During getting his fencer trophy, he had some very strange experiences while battling training bots (level 10) Free doubloons? Supamike once tried the puzzle pirates offers to get a free doubloon. It worked, but started spamming (Adware?! From the official puzzle pirates offers?!) his Firefox with adverts for free makeup, (though he got his doubloon) so he will NEVER be getting any doubloons from puzzle pirates offers EVER AGAIN. He also warns you that if you don't want adware and IP spam not to do the Puzzle Pirates offers. At this time he was extremely angry at Puzzle Pirates. Achievements *Supamike has the incredible bilger trophy *Supamike has the incredible treasure haul trophy *One of his biggest achievements was completing all of the adventures *He is an expert bilger *He has his 3rd order of the Jolly Roger (trophy) *He has the silver crab trophy *He has Ye Golden Chained Saw from 1st place in the Trick arr treat event *He has the candy corn trophy after winning a single battle in the Trick arr treat event *He won mulled wine from the Santa rampage event *He won the fencer trophy (win 15 swordfighting missions) *He got his sisters (Vampyretiger and Wolfiebite) to join the game *Unfortunately, he won last place in The Olympic Games event in 2008 and got a laurel of poison ivy